The game of billiards, of which the game of pool is one particular type of game, is a well known game of skill which has been played for hundreds of years in some form or fashion. The game is played by striking a cue ball with a cue stick, causing the cue ball to collide with another ball (the object ball) so as to drive the object ball into a selected pocket on the playing surface. Players accomplish this by employing one of two different shots utilizing the rails/cushions of the playing table.
When the cue ball is caused to strike the target ball directly, so that the target ball rebounds from a rail cushion into a selected pocket, the shot is referred to as a “bank” shot. If, however, the cue ball is caused to strike the rail first before subsequently striking the target ball, that is referred to as a “kick” shot. In either case, players of the game of billiards must develop an ability to understand and accurately judge angles so as to properly aim and execute each shot.
To achieve an acceptable level of proficiency in the game requires considerable practice. As this can be frustrating and unfruitful for beginners, and at times for even the more advanced players, numerous learning aids have been devised over the years to assist players in developing and enhancing their proficiency in the game.
Most of the learning aids that have been marketed, however, are complex and unwieldy. Many require that some type of gadget, mirror, or attachment be positioned on or around the actual playing table. As such, these devices are often prohibited from commercial playing tables. Further, since these aids must be used on a full-scale playing table, players who do not own their own tables are rarely able to use the devices for individual practice.
What is needed is a portable, handheld learning aid that overcomes the above problems and that can be used apart from an actual playing table, yet with considerable accuracy.